Various services such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Linkedin®, and others expose service APIs that adhere to various authentication protocols (e.g., OAuth 1.0/2.0, etc.) so that external websites or applications may use such “trusted” services as sources of authorization and authentication (in lieu of, or in addition to, their own internal authentication mechanisms).